User talk:Daniel Benfield/2015-16 Archive
Long talk page = new subpage. Duh. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:35, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Non-Member Question Daniel, I just caught a guy posting a whole bunch of nonsense on our Wiki, and this is making me worried that trolls are out to attack it. Is there a way you can prevent non-members from making edits here? Germanname (talk) 04:39, February 28, 2015 (UTC) FAQ Can you add a question to the FAQ section? And if you can, do you have to put in the answers? Superhost (talk) 03:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :If you have a question for the FAQ but don't know the answer, ask it on the talk page. The FAQ page itself is to answer various questions, including those on the talk page, although you'll get an answer on the talk page first. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:55, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Fact vs. Fiction? *Wheel of Fortune has aired on Canada's Superstation NTV. Suggestion *Wheel of Fortune has had some merchandise introduced over the years. This game show became a video game on the NES, Super Nintendo, Sega, Nintendo 64, etc. It also premiered as a computer game. This site should have a merchandise page. Wheel Of Fortune 1989 Question What were the 4 Bonus Round Prizes other then the $25,000 in these Episodes? 11/20/89 – Joe/Tim/Larry 11/21/89 – John/Karen/Frances 11/22/89 – Karen/Keith/Suzanne 11/23/89 – Keith/Ray/Randy 11/24/89 – Randy/Pam/Peg Question about Season 33 Taking a look at Buyavowel.boards.net for Season 33, it appears that the Wheel layouts may be going under experimentation. In this picture, http://anonymouse.org/cgi-bin/anon-www.cgi/http://postimg.org/image/t2pp8e9vx/full/, shows a pink $600 and the orange $800 looks like it has been upped to $850. Doesn't it look like an $850 to you? Another picture on Buyavowel.boards.net shows that the orange $800 has dropped to $650. This is definitely going to be an 'interesting' season, if I do say so myself. 21:41, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Can We Talk? I just found out that Wheel of Fortune aired on NTV (Canada's Superstation) and Yes TV. I have the pictures to show you proof. Question about Winners Would you be interested in a question on the FAQ page about winners who have won something despite their only spins resulting in penalty spaces? It's starting to happen much more frequently thanks to those Toss-Ups, and I still think about Curt's amazing comeback back in February 2013 with delight and awe. Germanname (talk) 07:48, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Wheel of Fortune director In 2013, it was announced that Bob Cisneros became director of Wheel of Fortune. Yet, less than two years later, when Season 33 premiered, Robert Ennis was promoted to director. I was wondering if you know what happened to Bob Cisneros and why he stopped being director after less than two years? -- 23:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :I wish I knew. I asked the show's Twitter account back when they made their "Welcome Robert Ennis as our new director!" tweet, but never got a response. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:03, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Questions I've asked a couple of questions on the talk FAQ page which haven't been answered and I was wondering if maybe you knew the answer to either of these. The first question that I had asked was whether or not there is a known instance of a bonus round puzzle on Wheel of Fortune having RSTLNE reveal a whole word, like for example REST. I also wanted to know about the Double Play token and why it was scrapped after just a single season? I knew the 25 and Big Money wedges in Season 25 were exclusive to that season, and so that was why they were dropped when Season 26 premiered, but I have no idea why Double Play was retired.-- 03:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) $5,000 space https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f7qAY1PztI I have a good question that I've wanted to ask. In the vide provided by the link at around the 0:05 second mark, there's an image of the Wheel that shows the $5,000 space, but it's between the red $300 next to Bankrupt and the orange $200, instead of inbetween the yellow $300 and blue $500. I was wondering if you know what happened there? If you or someone else can figure it out, please let me know. --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 17:05, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Bonus categories http://vimow.com/us/watch/x4p32ko_Wheel+of+Fortune%3A+June+6%2C+1996 I found a 1996 Season 13 episode of Wheel of Fortune now available in which after the contestant solves the puzzle LINCOLN WASHINGTON & JEFFERSON, the four-low pitched beeps are heard to signal a chance for bonus money, so I made an edit change on the Misconceptions and Myths page. Perhaps it was in Season 14 in which the low-pitched beeps were retired.--Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 12:22, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Syndicated Seasons Numbers For the pages regarding the first nine syndicated seasons, Daniel, do you want to put zeroes in front of those digits so every season can be listed in order? Like Syndicated Season 01, 02, 03, etc.? It's something worth trying if you want. Germanname (talk) 02:32, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Reupping episodes originally on Rutube Hi. Can you reup the 1/4/96 episode with the ads intact? I really liked the ads in that episode because it was from my hometown station (WPVI in Philly). I'd really appreciate it. I hope we're able to reup that and the other episodes that were on Rutube. Thanks. Marcus